


Under the Mistletoe

by IrishCupcake (GleeGirl1221)



Category: Lilo - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit angsty but then it turns into to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/IrishCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Liam Payne is slightly jealous of a certain Louis Tomlinson</p><p>Or it's the one where they both express their feelings for each other and kiss underneath the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this during Christmas break, but oh well.

There was a huge Christmas/Birthday party being held at Louis and Harry’s apartment and everyone was having a huge ball. Everyone except for one twenty year old, with the name of Liam James Payne. Liam was trying to have a nice time, he really was, but seeing that his crush was currently kissing his girlfriend underneath the mistletoe wasn’t exactly the brunette’s type of fun. His eyes stared at the couple, seeing the brunette man’s hands on his girlfriend as they kissed again and again. This brunette that Liam was pining for was Louis Tomlinson, Liam’s bandmate and best friend.

Liam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked away from the couple to see his Irish friend smiling sadly at him, knowing Liam’s problem. “Come on Lili. Cheer up please. It’s almost Christmas” Niall pleaded a bit, making a pouty face at the brunette. Even though Liam’s heart set on the twenty two year old brunette, Liam softened at the Irish boy’s pouty face. Liam chuckled a bit before adding, “Okay Niall, but only for you”, before the brunette tapped Niall on the nose earning a scrunched up face from the blonde boy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Liam thought he saw a certain birthday boy’s face glare at their Irish friend, but Liam just blamed it on his imagination. Liam walked over to his raven haired friend and his fiancee, and started to chat with them, trying to take his mind off the birthday boy.

Liam was about to answer the blonde fiancee when he heard a distinct sound of a spoon clanging onto the champagne glass. He turned around to see Louis hug his girlfriend before the twenty-two year old cleared his throat and started to talk. “So, hey everyone” Liam heard the birthday boy start to speak. “I just want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday and christmas party. Wow, I can’t believe I’m twenty-two already” Louis continued before adding on “Twenty-two is old”, earning a few chuckles from the guests.

Liam chuckled a bit, letting himself lean back onto the wall. “I also thought this would be a good time to tell you all.” the birthday boy began to speak again. “The past few months for me was a bit of an internal struggle for me” the brunette boy added on, Liam’s ears listening intently. “There’s been one question that’s been on my mind for the past couple of months and I didn’t know how to answer it. Well firstly my answer had been no. But later on, these past few months, I’ve realized that I might have been wrong” Louis said, pausing for a moment to see the crowd’s reactions. Liam was so confused on what the twenty-two year old was talking about. Louis took a deep breath once more before he finally said, “Ladies and gents, I, Louis Tomlinson, I-I’m gay” the brunette said, earning gasps and whispers from the crowd including Liam. A few claps started from few of the guests which grew louder by the second, and soon the whole party was clapping.

Liam turned his head to see Eleanor clapping for him as well, with one of her friends along with her, linking their arms together. Liam let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and finally felt happy, now there was more of a chance for him and Louis to happen, and Liam’s confidence grew a bit. He saw the twenty-two year old brunette and was about to admit that he himself was gay as well, before he heard a phrase that made him completely lose hope. “Ah, thank god I got that off my chest, now I can finally make a move on the person I like” Liam heard the birthday boy say. Liam’s face fell as well as his heart and hope and walked away, not wanting to be apart of this party any longer.

He quietly said ‘excuse me’ and ‘pardon me’ as he made his way throughout the room and reached outside at the patio. Liam got hit with a wave of cold air as he buried his face into his hands for a few seconds before, running his one hand through his hair. Liam was frustrated and sad, and just tired and he just wanted to go back into his apartment and sleep. He looked out at the balcony and heard some footsteps coming towards him but the brunette didn’t turn back, not wanting to be bothered. “Why did ya’ go Lili?”, Liam heard a soft voice call out. Liam turned around to see the twenty-two year old in front of him, frowning a bit. “I-I just needed a bit of fresh air, that’s all”, Liam said, trying to be convincing enough.

“Are you ashamed? Are you embarrassed to know that your friend is gay?” Louis, said getting a bit angry. Liam’s eyes widened, he would never think like that. He was not a homophobe. “What? No Lou, of course not”, Liam replied back. “Then what is it? You’ve been avoiding me the past few weeks and whenever I try and talk to you, you just go pretend like nothing is wrong and that everything is fine between us, and I just want to know Liam James Payne.” Louis ended his statement, getting sadder as he finished his talk. “No, Lou. I-I just, just don’t freak out okay?” Liam said before he gently kissed the other male. Liam felt the other boy kiss him back and Liam pulled away getting some air. “I just, wanted you to know that I like you. I know you like Harry” Liam started to say before he was cut off by Louis chuckling, “Liam, I don’t like Harry. I-I like you” Louis shyly replied back.

Liam widened his eyes and he gently moved closer to Louis, kissing him gently, the other brunette meeting him halfway. They were too absorbed in their kiss that they didn’t hear the Irishman and the Chesire boy catcalling at them, the two brunettes pulling away from each other blushing madly. “Hey look Haz, they’re underneath the mistletoe” Niall said, pecking Harry’s cheek. Louis and Liam blushed harder and shooed the other pair away before they started to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Give kudos, comment, or bookmark it if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> This was quite shitty, I'm sorry guys.


End file.
